Anything For You
by SparkingxWhitexAngel
Summary: Set during City of Fallen Angels. NO SPOILERS! Sometimes well all become vulnerable and sometimes we all need that one person. Magnus certainly does...


Just something quick for you to enjoy!

**Anything for you.**

"_Alec!" Magnus screams as a demon stabs the dark haired shadow hunter with his stinger through his back. Alec falls straight away, blood spilling from the wound at his back at an alarming rate. Magnus rushes forward and drops to his knees in front of his boyfriend. Lifting the shadowhunter's head gently and placing it on his lap._

"_Alec wake up! Alec please!" The warlock whimpers, tears streaming down his face. He wipes away the dribble of blood coming out of the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. He shakes the younger gently and carries on murmuring his name. The shadowhunter slowly opens his eyes and looks at his lover. _

"_I- Iove you." Alec gasps, every word a struggle._

"_I love you too." Magnus smiles gently down at him. The blue eyed shadowhunter coughs and curls up his body as he splatters Magnus's trousers with blood. _

"_Magnus." He mumbles._

"_You'll be okay. You're going to be okay." The warlock responds brushing his boyfriend's black hair out of his eyes. Alec's eyelids grow heavier and heavier, until they completely close. The shadowhunter's breath coming to a halt._

"_Alec." Magnus shakes his boyfriend's body harshly. No response. The warlock seizes him harder._

"_Alec!" He screams._

Magnus bolted up, panting heavily. Immediately warm arms encircled him.

"Sshh, I'm right here." His boyfriend soothes and the Warlock relaxes. The elder buries his head into Alec's neck, breathing him in.

"Alec." He breathes out. The shadowhunter lays back bringing his lover with him and resting Magnus's head on his chest. The blue eyed man rubs the Warlock's forearm gently.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispers as he presses a kiss into his boyfriend's hair. Magnus tightens his arms around Alec, pressing himself as closely as possible to his lover's body. They stay like this for a couple of minutes, with Alec's left arm running up and down Magnus's arm and his right arm rubbing comforting circles into the caramel skin of his lover.

"I'm sorry." Magnus mumbles, breaking the silence. Alec shifts slightly and looks at the top of his boyfriend's head.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"I woke you up."

"It doesn't matter. I love you." Magnus nuzzles himself against the skin of Alec's chest in response.

"You died." The Warlock's voice broke.

"What?"

"In my dream. You died." Magnus could feel tears welling up, he hadn't realised quite how badly the dream had scared him. Alec wrapped his arms tighter around Magnus, he'd never seen the Warlock so vulnerable, so scared.

They stayed locked together for another five or more minutes until Magnus slowly lifted himself up and hovered over Alec. The shadowhunter opened his mouth to say something but his lover immediately silenced him by pressing his lips against Alec's. The younger responded and soon they were kissing heatedly. Alec pulled away first breathing heavily.

"Alec... I need you." Magnus pleaded. Alec cupped the Warlock's right cheek with his hand. He looked into the cat eyes that he loved so much and nodded.

"Lay back." He whispered. Magnus complied and looked at up Alec, his eyes filed with love and trust even with lust so evident in them. Alec placed kisses down his boyfriend's chest, making his way down lower and lower until he got to his boyfriend's arousal. He smiled reassuringly up at his lover and licked the tip. Magnus groaned but keep his eyes locked to his blue eyed love. Alec opened his mouth and took Magnus in, at this the Warlock broke eye contact with a moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Alec skillfully used his tongue, teeth and mouth. Alternating between spearheading his tongue against the vein that ran along the underside of his lover's cock and grazing his teeth along it. Alec felt a sharp tug on his hair and lifted off of Magnus's erection.

"S-stop, c-close." The elder stuttered. The shadowhunter understood and picked up the bottle of lube off of the night-stand, which had been discarded before they'd fallen asleep earlier. Alec coated three fingers in the substance and moved them down to his boyfriend's hole. Before he could get any further however, Magnus grabbed his wrist.

"I don't want any prep. I just want you inside me now."

"It'll hurt."

"I want it to hurt."

"Magnus."

"Please, love. I need the pain. I need to feel you Alec." The shadowhunter nodded and covered his own cock liberally in lube. He brought his erection to Magnus's hole and looked at his boyfriend. Magnus nodded and felt Alec enter him. Pain shot up his spine but he ignored it. Alec stopped halfway in, noticing tears of pain in the corner of his warlock's eyes.

"No." The Warlock gasped. "Keep going." Alec kept still but was forced to completely enter his boyfriend when Magnus wrapped his legs around his waist and jerked him forward. Alec groaned and Magnus gave a cry of pain. The shadowhunter wrapped his hand around his boyfriend's cock and gently stroked it, kissing his neck at the same time trying to distract him from the pain. Slowly Magnus relaxed and thrust his hips up, moaning at the pleasure it brought. Alec moved his hands to either side of his lover's head and began thrusting gently.

"Faster." Magnus plead and Alec assented.

"Harder." The warlock gritted out through gasps of pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body arching towards Alec's.

"Come on Alec fuck me. Please darling." Magnus breathed in. "Fuck. Me. Hard" The Warlock punctuated each word. The shadowhunter moaned in response and repositioned himself. He immediately began fucking in and out of his boyfriend in earnest. Magnus's cries of pleasure got loader and Alec was all but screaming as he kept up a rapid pace.

"I-I'm C-close! Baby, Alec. Oh god." Magnus's head was thrashing back and forth, and Alec was swearing as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. The Warlock's eyes shot open all of a sudden and he screamed, "Alec!" His cock pulsing and sending streams of white liquid over both of them. Alec came two seconds later, as his boyfriend's walls squeezed against his erection unbearably. They both slowly came down from their highs and Alec slowly withdrew from Magnus who whimpered and cringed slightly.

"Sshh." Alec soothed bringing the Warlock down to his chest again. Magnus feeling the stickiness between them snapped up a damp cloth which his boyfriend took from him and cleaned them both of before throwing it on the floor.

"I love you Alec, so so much."  
"I love you too Magnus and I'm not going anywhere." Magnus smiled to himself and shifted slightly making himself more comfortable as sleep beckoned to him.

"By the way you're going to have to bring me breakfast in bed tomorrow." The Warlock yawned.

"How come?" Alec whispered sleepily.

"Because I'm definitely not going to be able to walk tomorrow." He chuckled. Alec wrapped his arms even tighter around Magnus.

"Anything for you."

Please review!


End file.
